


"I'm dying" "No you're not"

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic, top9 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: “I’m going to die Hangyeom-ah,”“You’re not diying Rubin-hyung,”Easy of him to say, he is not the one feeling the icy touch of death trying to pull him to his demise.





	"I'm dying" "No you're not"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ It's been a long time since I last came here but alas I got inspired after a loong sick night so here's is it!

He’s going to die, he can feel the cold grasp of Death’s bony fingers wrap slowly around his searing hot ankles. His body shivers under the chill sheets and no matter how much his trembling hands brush against his skin he can’t feel any warmer.

 

He doesn’t even notice the whines that leave his lips until they gain volume and he feel them make their way from his chest up to his throat and finally escape him into the silent dark night. He can’t see anything, and it downs on him he’ll die alone without anyone to tell him goodbye.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Suddenly there is a blinding light everywhere and he closes his eyes, his eyelids burning. He can’t recognize the voice of the soft murmur not even when that same voice calls his name in a worried tone, but he manages to whimper again, more desperately, wordlessly asking for help from the unknown male.

 

Then there is a cool feeling on his forehead that makes him realize how hot his own skin is no matter how cold he feels. With an amount of effort, that shouldn’t take him, he slowly opens his eyes and once his sight has adapted to the light he makes sense of the figure above him, the red puckered lips, the white unblemished skin, the long doll like eyelashes that cast a shadow over dark worried eyes and the perfect black eyebrows.

 

“I’m going to die Hangyeom-ah,”

 

He rasps out, his voice hoarse from the lack of proper use -whining and whimpering doesn’t count after all- he leans into the cool touch of Hangyeom’s palm on his forehead, the younger moving his hand to instead cup his face and he sighs almost blissfully.

 

Almost because he’s still pretty sure he is dying.

 

A chuckle he would think endearing of before leaves Hangyeom’s red lips and he tries to glare at him but he’s not sure if he succeeds, there is no way he is able to pull the “respectable older brother” card right now while he lays on his deathbed.

 

“You’re not diying Rubin-hyung,”

 

Easy of him to say, he is not the one feeling the icy touch of death trying to pull him to his demise.

 

Then the cool touch of Hangyeom’s hands leaves him and before he can say anything the younger boy is nowhere to be seen. A dark feeling comes over him, there’s a weight on his chest that makes him feel sick to his stomach and he is somehow able to sit up, the useless blanket pooling on his lap.

 

He can only think how he doesn’t want to be alone, that desperate thought gives him the strength alone to stand up from his bed, taking s trembling step forward he almost stumbles to the floor, but he manages to catch himself.

 

After what feels like too long he finds himself in the living room of their dorm, surprised to see Hangyeom and Donghun rummaging through the drawers of the kitchen, Hyojin scrubbing a piece of cloth on the kitchen sink and a distressed looking Byounggon texting on his phone standing in the middle of all that.

 

It’s Donghun who notices him first, his sad looking eyes seemingly confused for a moment before realizing he is not imagining Rubin standing there. He stops what he is doing and quickly makes his way towards him, speaking too fast for him to make sense of what he is saying, only able to catch glimpses of sentences but those are enough to know he is being scolded for leaving his bed.

 

Before he can try to defend himself -what would he say anyways? That he didn’t want to be alone? He may be dying but he’s not a little kid- Donghun orders Byounggon to take him back to his room, the kid jumping into action, his big hands wrapping around his shoulders and he’s guided back to his shared bedroom, he won’t admit it but he’s glad for Byounggon’s help otherwise he wouldn’t be able to walk in a straight line.

 

Byounggon puts him to bed again, his small dark eyes jumping around the room in a clear distressed state and Rubin feels guilty for making the younger boy worry so much. Before too long Hyojin enters the room, Hangyeom and Donghun right behind him. Hyojin places the wet and cool cloth on top of his forehead, Donghun snatches his blanket away from him ignoring Rubin’s protests and Hangyeom asks Byounggon for help to make him sit up so he can give him medication to take.

 

Once he is able to think more rationally he finally realizes that no, he is not dying, he just caught a pretty ugly fever -probably from playing in the rain the day before with Jinyoung, Minseok and Byeongkwan and staying wet too long as he waited for both of them to shower before him- and he makes sure to tell the boys to not tell the other two of this, he wouldn’t want them to feel responsible but Donghun shakes his head, he says how from the looks of it they won’t be able to hide it as their manager already promised Byounggon to take Rubin to the doctor first thing in the morning.

 

Byounggon tries to excuse his previously panicked state once the other boys start teasing him on how Hangyeom said Rubin claimed to be dying and he couldn’t just ignore his hyung’s words.

 

Rubin mutters an apology for making them all stay up so late on their free day -his bedside clock read 4am- but his friends shake his apology off, that’s what they had each other for, is they didn’t help each other who would?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
